The Story of Arwyna and Legolas
by ObsessedlotrChick
Summary: The Fellowship has been formed, but Elrond's adopted daughter has followed them because, the chance of love has showed. Legolas is ripped, he knows that if survives his family will likely make him marry a she-elf from Mirkwood, and he knows he loves none of those she-elves...


Chapter 1; The Story of Arwyna and Legolas, and Aragorn and Arwen; but Mostly the First One.

** Disclaimer: Toliken's work is not mine, if it was I wouldn't be here- I would be a 'chillin with ma pet chicken who's name would be Frodo (who is Toliken's work) and my chocolate hot dog, Aragorn (also Toliken's work) and my husband, Orlando Bloom! :D Mizahir**

** Note: This kinda follows the story line but not really… mostly not at all… maybe has mentions of people, and, and, and maybe people who die, in, in the books and, and, movies don't die! Because in my world the people who die live! Like.. like Theoden, and and Boromir. I cried for 30 minutes and my dad starting laughing at me- I don't watch LOTR every weekend to be laughed at- Mm mm hunny no I do not. Oh and I skipped the mountain and went straight to the Mines of Moria… mmm dramaticness **

**Hiril Imlad- Lady Valley- Arwyna's Horse**

**Del- Horror- Arwyna's Sword**

We take our place at the beginning of the fellowship, with the two men Aragorn and Boromir, four hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, one dwarf, Gimli, a wizard, Gandalf, and two elves, Legolas and a special someone…

Arwyna:

**Rivendell **

Elrond had just finished the meeting of the Ring, and he was talking with his adopted-daughter, Arwyna and birth-daughter, Arwen.

Elrond walked into his daughters' room, Arwyna's hands were being held by Arwen. Elrond slowly spoke, "The Fellowship of the Ring is leaving." Arwyna jumped up, causing her long black hair flying, her petite face suddenly filling with surprise and joy, she stood up half to Elrond, small for an Elf, actually very small for an Elf. Arwyna cried, "And you want me to go?" "No." Arwyna sat down again with Arwen, her eyes filling with tears, Arwen stood and whispered to her father, "She loves one of them, father, and if he does not return, she may take her own life. Father they will hardly be far now, let her go. Or she will leave in the night." Elrond looks at his daughter sadly and turns and says quickly, "Do not let her go, then, if she does… You _will_ regret it, Arwen. Arwyna is too small and I am worried, too small… It is not naturel; it might lead to a bad end." And Elrond was gone. Arwen hugged her sister and whispered, "Do not go," Arwen held Arwyna, Arwen whispered to Arwyna one more time, "It might not end well." And she was gone to. And Arwyna sat in her room, and she thought to herself for a while. And she stood up she had made her decision, she knew what she was going to do!

She was going to follow the Fellowship.

The Fellowship;

**Wildland**

It was the third night, Legolas and Gimli were on opposite sides of camp, and Gandalf was thinking in the middle of camp, Aragorn was fingering the Evening Star, and the four hobbits were practising swords with Boromir again. Legolas stood up, "I hear something, from east and behind us The East has many heavy footsteps and from behind us there is a single creature, light-footed, most likely an Elf, it seems this one is very small though."

Frodo looked around and said, "Well who's the smallest Elf we know? Arwyna." The Fellowship sighed. "She did want to come with us," Legolas said, Aragorn smirked and whispered to Legolas, and Legolas frowned. And everyone laughed, then the heavy footsteps that Legolas heard, echoed through the opening in the words they were in. Everyone brought out their swords. Boromir cried, "Frodo! You're sword, Sting! It is Orcs!" Indeed it was, about 100 Orcs came, why they came, probably by the will of Saruman… After about an hour, there were about 35 left, The Fellowship's strength was winning, and when all hope seemed lost, 9 against 35?

Arwyna jumped through the trees with her horse, Hiril Imlad, light shimmered through the hole Hiril Imlad made, making Arwyna look like the princess she was. Legolas looked at Arwyna, and as he was distracted an Orc took him down and he struggled back through the Orcs, yelling, Aragorn was helping Gandalf pushing up the Hobbits into a tree. Boromir and Gimli… they were just chopping and slashing. Arwyna jumped off Hiril Imlad right to where Legolas was she slashed the Orcs around her and Legolas and then a few moments later, all the Orcs were dead.

Everyone decided to rest in the cave of a mountain, if they could find one. Everyone asked Arwyna why she was here; Arwyna just shook her head and said later. Soon Arwyna realized how tired she was, she soon fell behind everyone, and soon collapsed on the ground without a word; and a minute later the Fellowship realized she was gone and backtracked, the found her struggling to get up. Everyone voted Legolas should carry her, and not just because he was still wide awake… For reasons that is very obvious… And frankly Legolas was

"I can walk," Arwyna whispered, "Put me down, Legolas, put me down!" Legolas just shushed her and continued walking. "We can't go any further," Gimli said gruffly, "Just look at Legolas and Arwyna." Everyone looked back, Legolas _had_ let Arwyna walk, but she was clinging onto Legolas, and they were behind the Hobbits, Legolas was trying to go hard, but Arwyna was dragging him down. Gandalf decided the Fellowship would sleep in the tall trees surrounding them.

There were many trees but few were sturdy enough to hold ten people; so they spit up in twos. Merry and Pippin, Sam and Frodo, Boromir and Gandalf, Gimli and Aragorn, and Legolas and Arwyna (It seemed Legolas was being tired of being with Arwyna (or not))

Legolas was heavier than Arwyna, so he was nearer to the bottom, so Arwyna was stuck at the top; the neighboring trees had the hobbits in them, who seemed to never stop whispering to each other.

Arwyna was very delicate and every tree branch scratched her, she also kept slipping down the tree, she kept trying to claw her way up the tree, she didn't know what to do, she almost lost her footing twice, once when a group of Orcs passed by, and again when some mountain cats passed under.

Legolas kept jotting stuff down in a journal he carried around, Arwyna only caught glimpses of what he was writing, she caught a whole entry when Legolas was sleeping;

**Legolas' Journal**

_She, Arwyna, sleeps above me; it has been a long tiring night. Arwyna is so small, smaller than the hobbits; she tries to read the journal entries I write. I keep it small now, and I barely sleep so she cannot catch what I write, she may be reading this now. Why does she watch me, so? I realize .Arwyna if this is you, put it down, you will find no secrets written here when you are around. _

Arwyna stopped trying to read his journal, she finally realized that it was quite creepy, and Legolas kept giving her weird looks, and breathing heavily. Arwyna looked into the sky, the moonlight shined onto her face, her long black hair swaying in the light, she missed Arwen…

Arwyna touched her face, she sighed in frustration, she would never be as pretty as Arwen; Arwyna was sure Legolas adored her, for love? She was not sure…

**Day 45**

**Arwyna's Journal**

**I am weary of forward walking; we are going straight on, to Moria! I am terrified but I do not show it, I must be brave; they can still send me back! I realized… Legolas has been watching my suspiciously- Does he suspect my favouring towards him? I indeed favour him, very much… I think I may use the proper word; Love… I love him! I indeed I do! How shall I bear it? I do not know, he may read this- Oh no- We are nearing Moria, I am to send of Hiril Imlad, this indeed is a terrible day!**

**Moria**

Arwyna hugged Hiril Imlad, "Oh my Valley! I cannot bear to leave you!" Merry and Pippin were throwing stones as Arwyna hugged her horse. Gandalf could not open the doors, Frodo was trying to help him and Sam was saying goodbye to Bill.

Arwyna was in a terrible state, she sat on the ground and Hiril Imlad had her head rested in her lap. Arwyna was full on weeping, she tried to hide it- but she could not. Legolas watched from a distance, scanning her face, thinking hard, and then he came and sat beside Arwyna.

"Why do you weep," Legolas whispered to Arwyna.

"I weep for the leaving of my mare," Arwyna replied quietly.

"Yes, but why?"  
"She is dear to me yes, very dear. I love her."

Legolas mouthed the words, "I love her.", a few times. And Spoke again, "You love her." Arwyna nodded. Legolas brushed a tear from her face and put his hands on the side of her face and turned her head towards him, "Now Arwyna, listen to me. Would you rather have Hiril Imlad come with us into Moria; Dark and Dangerous? Or leave with safe towards Rivendell?"

Arwyna was too shocked to answer for a second, she smelt the forest on Legolas, she saw his eyes move slowly scanning her face like he always did. She finally murmured, "Rivendell." And she smiled.

Hiril Imlad jumped and reared, Gandalf had opened the gate investigated and turned round hastily; a green sea serpent had appeared from the water and had Frodo and Arwyna in his grasps.

The two peoples screamed in the grasp of the serpent. Sam was yelling, "Master! Arwyna! Master! Master! Gandalf! Aragorn! Gimli! Legolas! Master! Help!" over and over; Aragorn was chopping away at the serpent's many arms. Sam, Arwyna, and Frodo had delayed going into Moria- They watched their horses and ponies run of, and that was when the serpent- disturbed from his sleep- woke and realized he was hungry for sweet meat.

So, yes, serpent reached out four of his long snaking arms and grasped Frodo and Arwyna and decided the two would be a good snack!

The Fellowship shot arrows, slashed with swords, and bashed with axes, yelling, shouting ancient curses at this serpent. It was a last time all of the Fellowship would be together, in the Mines of Moria, the last time all ten of those good people would stay together, and it was not a good last time like farewells should be like, 4 more days this group would be together- 4…

After a while they got the two peoples from the grasp of the serpent and ran into the 'mines' of Moria…

**Day 1 in Moria**

**Legolas' Journal**

_**I am afraid that something will awaken in the shadows of these tombs, we have found, Balin is indeed dead… The Balin that travelled with Thorin and Bilbo long ago, I remember that! **_

_**Arwyna is fading, she is in love, she is in pain, physically and mentally, she knows I cannot love her back; I will probably have to marry a she-elf back in the shadows of Mirkwood. **__**Though I may even prefer Arwyna**__**… Ignore that last part, the ink is fine here now. We are travelling to Lothlorien after Moria, if we make it through…**_

_**A truth is told.**_

_**Love is now bold.**_

_**Bolder than the love before; the trees now sing.**_

_**A quiet bing.**_

_**A peaceful poem, a peaceful night.**_

_**A chilly bite.**_

_**The she-elf sleeps soundly in her bed.**_

_**What now runs through her head?**_

_**Dreams of freedom, dreams of life.**_

_**A taste of life, her father's truth is wounded tight.**_

_**Tight around her brain.**_

_**May it bring her no pain.**_

_**I now write a poem about this girl, am I alright. I may have to have a herb… excuse my poem-writing for now I shall write more **__**about Arwyna **__**later…**_

Legolas looked up to see that Arwyna was awake, she was playing with a lock of her black hair, she had wet eyes, Legolas sighed and closed his eyes for a second, and crawled over to Pippin; it was his turn to watch.

**Arwyna's Journal**

**Well truth be told, I have a bad feeling about this place… The bridge of Moria lurks in my mind, Durin's Bane may lurk here still… Eek! Curse my song writing skill. A song? About the Fellowship! Hurrah! **

_**A while ago, ten set off to destroy the ring of power,**_

_**From Rivendell to Moria, a tale will be told,**_

_**These good people that set off were brave, true, and loyal,**_

_**There were 10 but who returned and who were these people?**_

_**There were men, dwarves, and elves, a wizard and halflings.**_

_**Two men, one dwarf, two elves, one wizard, four halflings,**_

_**Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Arwyna, Legolas, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin!**_

_**The Fellowship they were called, their deeds spread over the world.**_

_**To destroy a ring of…**_

_**Power!**_

_**Aragorn was a king, to be or not to be!**_

_**Boromir was a eldest son, a son of the steward of Gondor.**_

_**Gimli was a dwarf all the way from Dale.**_

_**Arwyna was an elf from the starting of this tale.**_

_**Legolas was from the depths of Mirkwood.**_

_**Gandalf the grey was wise amongst them all.**_

_**Frodo was the ring-bearer, true to the heart.**_

_**Sam was dedicated to protecting his master.**_

_**Merry was a Brandybuck all the way from the shire.**_

_**And Pippin was the smallest but of course the funniest of them all,**_

_**And they all set off to destroy the ring of power! **_

**One of my finest I must say. -/ Oh! Pippin has disturbed the silence. Fool of a Took indeed!**


End file.
